


All About That Bass

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a new favourite song and his brothers are learning to like it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About That Bass

 

For the last half an hour, Leo and Donnie had been sat on the couch reading their separate books and trying to ignore the loud singing that was coming from their youngest brother. 

Mikey listened to a lot of the newest music, whereas his oldest brothers did not, so the song that he had been singing on repeat was a complete mystery to them, although after so many repeats they could guess the title of the song.

The two of them were finding it increasing difficult to concentrate on their books, with the catchy song embedding itself in their heads as well as the distracting sight that was Mikey dancing around the lair, shaking his back end at just the right moments. 

That perfectly rounded sea green behind was far too distracting and brown and hazel followed its movements along the repeated song and hoped that it never stopped, unfortunately it did, for a short moment anyway. 

“Mike, what the hell are you singing?” Raph asked as he walked out of the dojo and three heads snapped in his direction. 

“All About That Bass.” Mikey grinned and then got back to dancing and singing and Leo and Donnie went back to watching him, not even bothering to try and get back to reading and Raph laughed at the way his brothers seemed hypnotised and made his way over to the orange ninja. 

“Yeah, my momma she told me don’t worry about your size, she says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night…” Before Mikey could sing anymore of the song his rear was grabbed in a tight hold from behind by two large hands and he knew exactly who they belonged to. 

Leo and Donnie had been staring at him for a long time and neither of them had made a move to try and touch Mikey, not even when he was dancing inches away from them, so looking over his shoulder to see his red banded brother wasn’t a surprise. 

Batting his imaginary eyelashes and sending the most flirtatious look possible at his brother he asked, “Want something Raphie~?” 

“Yeah, ya’ ass in my bed.” He husked against the side of Mikey’s head and then brushed their lips together, but refusing to give his brother a kiss. 

“What if I wanna go to Leo or Donnie tonight?” He asked and just as he did a low churr came from the couch and they spun around, Raph still not letting go of Mikey’s back side as they observed the deep red blush on Leo’s face and Donnie amused and startled look. 

“Nah, ya’ mine tonight.” He said giving Mikey’s rump a tight squeeze, causing a low churr to sound from the orange banded turtle before Raph stole a kiss and dragged Mikey up the stairs and to his room, making sure to send a cocky look back at the two turtles watching them leave. 

Once they were out of sight, but certainly not out of mind, Donnie turned back to Leo, who was still flushed. 

“Wanna go up-” was all he managed to get out before he was push backwards on the couch with Leo hovering over him. 

“Here’s just fine don’t you think?” Leo mumbled out in a tone much deeper than his voice normally was and all Donnie could do was nod as he sunk into the kiss that Leo gave him. 

 


End file.
